<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Race against Time by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191703">Race against Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Amy, Jealous Silver, KnucklesxTikal, Sonaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinite survived his battle with Sonic, and its set on revenge. He recruits the Deadly Six for his plans.He overthrows Eggman, and banishes Metal Sonic to another dimension. He defeats Sonic and uses the Emeralds to trap him in Blaze’s dimension.</p>
<p>With the help of Blaze, Sonic must find a way back home to defeat Metal Sonic. As well as deal with the growing feelings he has towards the purple cat, who is also having feelings for him.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Knuckles must gather the resistance again, with some old faces, and protect his world from the villains, along side Eggman to his happiness.</p>
<p>The heroes must race against time as Infinite gets his plan moving to destroy the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Tikal the Echidna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Race against Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That blue hedgehog.</p>
<p>He mocked him, he laughed at him.</p>
<p>He defeated him. </p>
<p>And then that doctor betrays him. </p>
<p>Everything went black for him for a while, but then he woke up in an abandoned base.</p>
<p>And he only wanted one thing.</p>
<p>Revenge.</p>
<p>Revenge at Sonic, at Shadow that humiliated him first, at Eggman for his betrayal. At EVERYONE.</p>
<p>He understood now, this world doesn’t deserve to be conquered, it deserves to be destroyed.</p>
<p>So using the last bit of power. He made his way towards a capsule.</p>
<p>His destination, Lost Hex.</p>
<p>He wants the Deadly Six.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, Zavok saw him as a pest, as something to be thrown to the garbage.</p>
<p>But then he showed him how Eggman copied him, and the zeti was willing to listen.</p>
<p>Infinite showed him his power, his plan. To kill Sonic the Hedgehog, and all life on Möbius.</p>
<p>Zavok was convinced when he heard he could have another shot at killing Sonic.</p>
<p>So he got his team, and they were in too.</p>
<p>Using his powers, Master Zix healed Infinite.</p>
<p>He began training, getting his powers paco by powering the ruby with the zeti energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two years later, he was on a ship, ready to attack.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon, Sonic.”</p>
<p>This time, no one will stop him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>